A need exists for a simple accumulator for subsea hydraulic power systems that operates through supply tubes at great distances, some as long as 120 miles from a hydraulic pressure source and at subsea depths as deep as 15,000 feet below sea level.
A need exists for an accumulator which is not spring charged, as when the spring fails, an undetectable loss of hydraulic fluid energy storage occurs.
A need exists for an accumulator which is not piston based because when piston seals leak the hydraulic fluid teaks into the sea.
A need exists for an accumulator usable at deep ocean depths, more than 5,000 feet, which is flexibly constructed and behaves like a spring without being spring charged.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.